finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Flare Star
.]] '''Flare Star' is a recurring spell in the series. It is an upgraded version of the already powerful Flare, and is notably one of Kuja's trademark abilities. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Flare Star deals damage equal to the level of the lowest ally character times eighty (meaning peak damage, when used at level 99 would be somewhere around 7,920 damage), divided by the number of characters in the party to all opponents. The attack is Fire-elemental, unblockable, and ignores Defense and Split Damage. It cost 20 MP for the enemy to use. Monsters such as Gorgimera, Guardian, Io, Ultima Weapon, and the Red Dragon will cast Flare Star. Gau can use Flare Star when using the Io Rage. Final Fantasy IX Kuja has the Flare Star spell, which he uses at Pandemonium and as Trance Kuja in the Crystal World. Flare Star deals major non-elemental damage to all allies and ignores Reflect. It costs 0 MP to use and deals damage equal to each character's level times either 35, 40, or 50, depending on who casts it. At Castle Pandemonium, Kuja will pull out this spell when he has less than 19 MP or when a party member is protected with Reflect and it will deal 40 times the character's level. In Trance form, he casts Flare Star without warning and without mercy. However, the formula is different than from his previous battle, and deals 35 times each character's level. This is particularly dangerous against Trance Kuja, where naturally, the characters' levels will all be high, due to the boss being in the final dungeon. The other enemy that can use Flare Star is Ozma, whose version does damage equal to the characters' level times fifty. Final Fantasy XIV Flare Star is an ability used by certain bosses, though with inconsistent effects. Bahamut Prime uses Flare Star in The Final Coil of Bahamut - Turn 4. It forms a tether between random non-tank players and Dark Aether with the Dark Aether slowly moving towards the tethered player and exploding on contact. Any player caught in the explosion is dealt moderate damage and applied a stack of Suffocated Will debuff that increases damage taken from certain abilities. Zurvan, the Demon uses Flare Star in Containment Bay Z1T9. This ability is used during the initial phase, and functions as a ground targeted AoE aimed at multiple party members. Flare Star is also used by Proto-Ultima at Dun Scaith. This version deals damage based on proximity, so players need step away from it. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy Flare Star is one of Kuja's HP attacks, in which he summons a large fireball in front of him that splits into five smaller fireballs. The small fireballs then spiral upwards and then slam back together causing the HP damage. If the opponent is hit with one of the fireballs, they are immobilized at the center of their striking point until the attack completes. Kuja can cast Flare Star in the air initially and learns a ground version at level 24. It costs 40 CP to equip and 180 AP to master. Ultima Weapon casts Flare Star when summoned. After taking fifty seconds to charge energy, the summon instantly inflicts Break on the opponent and cannot be avoided. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Flare Star is one of Kuja's HP attacks and Ultima Weapons's summon ability. The abilities' effect in both versions are unchanged from the original game. It costs 30 CP to equip and requires 130 AP to master. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Flare Star is an active fire-elemental magic ability that inflicts magical fire damage on all targets for 10 AP. It can be used by Red Dragon. Flare Star+ is an enemy ability used by Mega Red Dragon. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Flare Star is the ability of Ozma's card. For one Aqua CP, two Light CP, Dulling Ozma and discarding another Ozma card, Flare Star decreases the power of the opponent's Forwards by 2000 for each Cost they have. In order for Flare Star to be used, the player must first use Ozma's first ability to make it a Forward. Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Lord of Vermilion Re:2'' Kuja uses Flare Star as his special ability. Gallery FF6a-FlareStar.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI iOS Flare Star.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). Dissidia Kuja Flare Star.jpg|''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. D012 EX - Flare Star.jpeg|Flare Star EX Burst in Dissidia Final Fantasy. D012 Flare Star.jpeg|''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Flare Star.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Flare Star.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Flare Star FFIX.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Flare Star - Kuja Legend SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFIX. FFAB Flare Star - Kuja Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFIX. FFRK Flare Star.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Ultimate Flare Star.png|Ultimate Flare Star in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Flare Star LB.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Flare Star.png|World of Final Fantasy''. Etymology Category:Non-elemental enemy abilities Category:Recurring enemy abilities de:Flarestar